


Always Speak Your Mind

by Infinite_Wallflower



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8444002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_Wallflower/pseuds/Infinite_Wallflower
Summary: Reader gets hit with a spell that makes her speak her mind so things get interesting around the bunker.





	

You sat on the impala panting after the show down with the witch you and the boys had been hunting. You felt funny, like all the hairs on your body were standing on end. That night you stayed silent the whole way home. To be fair however, you were usually quiet, so the boys didn’t think anything of it. The next morning is when things got weird.  
“(Y/n),it’s time for breakfast.” Sam said passing your room. That’s when the smell hit you and you swore if you were a cartoon you would float on the waves of the smell to the kitchen. Dean had been cooking, so that usually meant something covered in grease and utterly delicious. You noticed how Sam’s pj pants were a couple inches too short. You snorted in amusement as you stared at them.   
“Hey stretch, where’s the flood?” You ask passing him and smirking to yourself. Both boys turned to look at you jaws dropped. That’s when you realized that you had actually said that out loud. The boys were both astounded that you had actually said anything. After being saved from torture by the Winchester s you hadn’t said a word at all. You simply stuck to nods and head shaking. 

“Oh my God! I’m so sorry Sam!” You exclaimed. “Actually I’m not, I mean I am!” You couldn’t help but narrate your thoughts and continuously digging yourself an even bigger hole. The boys just stared at each other and then turned to you, and then decided to act like you hadn’t said anything. Well, they acted until Dean and Sam decided to test you. They both figured something was up.   
“What do you think of when you think of Sam’s hair?” Dean asks.   
“Fabio.” You say and then curse yourself for bringing up the model on the cover of your romance novels that you had hidden under your bed. Dean snorted.   
“You mean the guy who is on the cover of girl’s softcore porn?”   
“Yes.” You blurt out without being able to control yourself.   
“I want to try.” Sam said. “What do you think of when you see Dean’s eyes?” At this point you were furious with the boys, you couldn’t help but speak your mind, it wasn’t a truth serum, but you always thought the truth first, as does every person with a lie... so it’s not like you would have been convincing.   
“I know why you’re asking me this question you sneaky prick.” You said to Sam. Sam smirked, he had caught you staring at Dean on more than one occasion.   
“I think of how pretty they are,” You say and then sigh, “They’re as green as a rain forest, and green apples, and I love them.” You say trying to cover your mouth but Sam slapped your hand down. You looked down feeling a blush heat up your cheeks.   
Suddenly you heard movement, and you looked up and found Dean staring down at you smirking, except he took off his flannel that he was wearing.   
“Hot damn.” You blurt and then slap your hand over your mouth.   
“Looks like the witch got her with a spell that makes her speak her mind.” Dean says looking at Sam.   
“I’ll start my research.” Sam mutters standing up.   
“What a good little nerd.” You say and then sigh defeated as Sam gave you a dirty look and then left the room. Dean sat across from you, his expression changed juristically.   
“What?” You ask.   
“Why is it that Sam and I have never heard you speak until now? What did that demon do to you?” The tears sprung to your eyes then. You had seen all of your loved ones killed in front of your very eyes. You were scared into submission, and you dealt with thoughts of unworthiness before, but as you sat by helpless it sunk in. Your voice wasn’t deserved to be heard. What right did you have? That is exactly what you told Dean too, despite the tears running down your face.   
“The Demon, it spoke my every mean thought that I ever had about myself to me, as it killed off my parents. I never did find out why it went after my loved ones.” You say.   
“(y/n), You have Sammy and I now. Everything will be alright. You have every right for your voice to be heard. None of that is your fault. If you have any thoughts like that anymore you come tell me alright?”  
“Why? Why do you even care?”   
“Because you are one of the best people I have ever met. I didn’t need to hear you speak to know that much. You’re beautiful and you don’t deserve to think that way.” Dean says as he leans forward to kiss you on the forehead.   
“Not on the lips? C’mon man!” You groan and then face palm. Dean only chuckles as he leans forward and kisses you on the lips.


End file.
